Les larmes silencieuses
by lady draygone
Summary: Elle n'a jamais rien dit, rien avoué, tout gardé pour elle. Et je voulais savoir, je crevais de connaître son secret, savoir le nom qu'elle taisait si bien. Et elle pleurait, encore, toujours, et je l'aimais, encore, toujours.


D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Hermione Granger m'a toujours intrigué. Elle parlait tellement, connaissait tant de choses, éprouvait toujours le besoin de vous rappeler ô combien elle était plus intelligente que vous… Elle m'agaçait. Littéralement. Je l'admirais autant que je la détestais.

Et puis un jour, j'ai cessé de la détester. Un autre jour encore, je ne l'ai plus admirée. Et si je ne me rappelle plus du jour où j'ai commencé à l'aimer, je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que cela fait des années et que mes sentiments, depuis, n'ont jamais changé.

Ronald Weasley aime Hermione Ganger. "Voilà un secret de polichinelle", comme elle dirait elle-même. Oui, un secret de polichinelle, c'était bien ça. Tout le monde le savait, chacun en pensait ce que bon lui semblait, et personne ne disait rien. Pas même moi. Surtout pas moi.

J'attendais patiemment. Je ne savais pas quoi… Je ne suis toujours pas sûr du « quoi ». Je pense, pour me conforter, que j'attendais tout simplement la fin de la guerre. Comme tout le monde. Ou plutôt comme Harry et Ginny. C'était, du moins, ce que nous croyions tous.

Mais la guerre ne finissait pas. Elle durait, s'allongeait, s'étendait, redoublant de violence, de crimes, et semant de plus en plus de trouble et de doute en chacun de nous.

Néanmoins, nous restions soudés. Harry, Hermione et Ron. Il avait toujours été question de nous trois. Nous avions vingt ans et nous étions toujours en pleine guerre, à la recherche des horcruxes.

La terreur régnait depuis trois ans déjà. Le Ministère était tombé, les mangemorts faisaient la loi et leur maître traquait toujours Harry. La chasse aux nés moldus perdurait mais Hermione persistait à vouloir sortir, se rendre utile, « participer » disait-elle. Je ne voulais pas. Je refusais. Mais qui m'écoutait ? Même Harry cédait à l'avalanche d'arguments que versait Hermione chaque fois que le débat reprenait.

Je me rappelle du jour où ma requête de la laisser à l'abri fut enfin entendue. Je m'en rappellerai toujours. C'est à vrai dire ce jour-là que tout a commencé.

Il était tôt, sept heures à peine, mais nous étions déjà tous au pied de guerre. Attablés à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, les membres de l'Ordre mangeaient silencieusement. Harry et moi devions partir récolter des informations sur un certain horcruxe, aux environs de Bristol. La place vide d'Hermione me tordait l'estomac plus que de coutume. Elle n'était pas encore descendue et je ne pouvais pas partir sans l'avoir vue.

_Quelles sont les missions aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry à Rémus.

_Fred et George se chargent de la patrouille du Chemin de Traverse, les trois nouveaux chercheront à neutraliser le plus de rafleurs possibles et Bill essaiera de trouver les parchemins qu'Hermione a demandés. Elle tient à l'accompagner.

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers Harry.

_Il en est hors de question ! La Bibliothèque centrale est bien trop surveillée ! Elle ne peut pas se montrer là-bas, même sous l'effet d'un sort ou d'une potion !

_Les documents ne sont pas à la Bibliothèque centrale, Ron…

Je me tournais cette fois vers la porte où elle venait d'apparaître. Elle avait le teint blême et l'air fatigué. Je luttais pour ne pas m'empresser de l'aider à gagner sa chaise vers laquelle elle marchait lentement. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

_Ils sont dans les archives du Ministère.

Ses paroles m'achevèrent. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas…

_Tu ne peux pas Hermione !

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de crier.

_Bien sûr que si, Ron.

Sa voix était dure, on y lisait la détermination.

_Nous avons déjà infiltré le Ministère par le passé, et jusque-là n'avons rencontré que des problèmes que nous pouvons nous permettre de qualifier d'ordre mineur. Bill est un excellent sorcier et l'un des meilleurs membres de l'Ordre, mais il ne pourra trouver seul les dossiers qu'il nous faut. Il n'y a pas raison de s'inquiéter, il sera là pour me couvrir.

Je me rembrunis. C'était à chaque fois la même scène. Elle se portait volontaire pour des missions dangereuses et j'étais jamais que l'unique crétin qui voulait lui gâcher ses plans à trop vouloir la protéger.

Je lançais un coup d'œil rapide à Harry. Il observait Hermione, les sourcils à moitié froncés sous ses mèches noires. Lui aussi avait remarqué. Hermione était trop pâle.

Ginny sembla également y prêter attention, elle couvait Hermione d'un regard beaucoup trop inquiet. Ce qui ne manqua pas de m'alarmer un peu plus. Mettant ma mauvaise humeur de côté, j'osais rompre le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé.

_Hermione, ça va ?

Une fois de plus, ma grande élocution me laissait admiratif...

_Je vais bien Ron, merci.

Elle me gratifia de son sourire tendre et gentil. Un de ceux que j'aimais bien, quoique je les aimais tous. Mais celui-ci était un petit sourire. Un sourire que l'on sert lorsque l'on veut rassurer mais que l'on est soi-même pas convaincu. Du moins, le percevais-je ainsi. Je ne dis rien cependant, jusqu'à ce qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne lâche sa fourchette, retienne un haut le cœur et s'enfuit en courant.

Je regardais tour à tour Ginny se lancer à sa poursuite, Harry qui se retenait visiblement de faire de même, puis les membres de l'Ordre aux visages consternés.

La tête me tournait. Hermione n'allait pas bien… Et je n'avais rien vu venir.

Les jours qui suivirent furent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione restait la même. Elle n'avait fourni aucune explication, et j'avais beau harceler Ginny, rien n'avait filtré. Lorsqu'enfin Maman avait demandé si elle avait besoin d'une quelconque potion, Hermione avait prétexté que c'était passé, mais qu'on ne la reprendrait plus à manger de la soupe aux poireaux. Je n'en croyais pas un mot. Certes, je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà vue en manger pour en juger. Certes…

Un mois plus tard, Hermione était toujours aussi blême et me paraissait de plus en plus fatiguée. J'avais beau confier mes inquiétudes à tout va, personne ne m'entendait. Pourtant je le voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui remuait tout le monde… Remus semblait plus grave que de coutume, Maman s'agitait plus que d'habitude, Ginny lançait à Hermione des regards inquiets, et même l'œil de Maugrey semblait la sonder plus encore que les autres. Quand à Harry, je ne voyais pas de différence. La guerre le rendait toujours pensif, distant et réservé.

Pourtant un jour, alors que nous étions tous assis autour de la grande table je le vis scruter Hermione. Puis son regard alla de Maugrey à Maman, de Maman à Remus, puis de Remus à Ginny, pour revenir à Hermione. Hermione qui baissa les yeux. Le sentiment qu'encore une fois le quelque chose n'échappait qu'à moi m'assaillit. Et alors qu'Hermione se levait brutalement et disparaissait une nouvelle fois, avec seulement Harry à ses trousses, je restais paralysé. J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû, les suivre. Je voulais savoir, quitte à écouter aux portes. Mais j'avais le _droit_ de savoir. Et c'est ce qui me retint. Car au fond, je voulais que ce soit elle qui me le dise, que pour une fois, elle se confie.

J'attendis longtemps.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry vint me voir. Il avait une nouvelle piste. Grâce à Hermione. _Toujours_ grâce à Hermione. Nous devions partir le plus vite possible pour mettre la main sur l'objet tant que la ville était calme.

A Godric's Hollow, nous ne trouvâmes rien, excepté des ennuis avec des rafleurs, puis des mangemorts, qui nous entrainèrent dans une cavale qui dura trois semaines.

J'étais fou, enragé. Trois semaines qui en devinrent cinq avant que nous ne regagnâmes le quartier général. Cinq semaines loin d'Hermione, alors que j'étais plein de suspicions et qu'Harry ne disait rien, pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire le jour où ils étaient restés enfermés dix minutes. Juste dix minutes. Dix misérables minutes que je n'avais pas eu le courage d'espionner.

Drôle de paradoxe…

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant que je compris. Qu'elle avait tout manigancé pour nous éloigner. Peut-être pas si longtemps, mais nous éloigner tout de même. Qu'ils avaient tout manigancé. Et que je n'étais que la victime d'un triste complot.

Je me revois encore franchir le pas de la porte, Ginny courir me serrer dans ses bras puis pleurer dans ceux d'Harry. Je revois Remus le visage toujours plus grave et l'œil de Maugrey plus fol que jamais. Maman me regardait étrangement. Un regard qu'aujourd'hui seulement je peux juger rempli d'anxiété. Mais à ce moment, je ne le compris pas. Je cherchai Hermione, ne la trouvai nulle part, m'échappai du petit cercle, montai quatre à quatre les escaliers, déboulai sur le palier, m'arrêtai devant la porte avant de poser la main sur la poignée.

Je me revois, comme au ralenti, comme dans ces films moldus qu'Hermione aimait tant.

Je me revois tourner la poignée. Je revois s'ouvrir le battant.

Je ressens encore la stupeur. Là, sur le pas de la porte. Les yeux posés sur elle.

Je peux encore entendre le bruit de casse qui résonna.

L'écho…

De mon cœur ou de son verre sur le parquet…

Brisé.

Les yeux posés sur son ventre. Son ventre arrondi par la grossesse.

Les jours qui suivirent furent longs et funestes. Je m'enfermais dans un mutisme dont rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir me sortir.

A peine avais-je réalisé, que j'avais fait le chemin inverse et repris la porte. Celle-ci n'avait pas claqué, je ne crois pas l'avoir seulement fermée. J'avais besoin d'air, d'un grand coup de vent, d'une rafale pour sécher mes yeux qui menaçaient de déverser des flots, de rage, de tristesse, d'incompréhension. J'étais frustré. J'en voulais à tout le monde.

A elle tout d'abord, pour avoir fait preuve de si peu de considération. Elle savait, non ? Elle savait que je l'aimais, que je n'aimais qu'elle ! Ne pouvait-elle pas m'épargner ça ? Je voulais rugir, montrer à quel point je me sentais trahi.

Et puis je pensais à sa bêtise. Un enfant en pleine guerre… Je ne reconnaissais pas mon Hermione.

Mais ce n'était pas mon Hermione. Non. C'était l'Hermione d'un autre. D'un autre qu'elle avait laissé l'aimer, assez pour se retrouver dans cette situation et embarquer tout le monde avec elle.

Puis j'en voulais aux autres qui avaient tous si bien joué le jeu, tout compris dès le début et tout dissimuler.

Et j'en venais à Harry… Harry complice ou Harry victime à sa façon ?

J'étais perdu…

A mon retour, il n'y avait eu aucune explication. Ni d'Hermione, ni des autres. Personne ne me parla de la réaction d'Harry et je n'en demandai rien. Quant à lui, il restait fidèle à lui-même. Impénétrable.

Et puis au bout d'une semaine, ou un peu plus peut-être, le silence prit fin. Je ne pouvais plus rester là à ne rien dire. Avec du recul, je ne sais trop quoi penser. Je me rappelle avoir crié, hurlé, défoncé des portes, des chaises, des vases aussi certainement, et tout ce qui pouvait bien traîner et risquer de me passer sous la main.

Je la harcelais. Tous les jours. Je l'accusais, la pointais du doigt, tentais tout pour qu'elle avoue. Qu'elle le dénonce. Lui. Le salaud. Je le traitais de tous les noms. Des noms affreux, qu'elle-même n'avait jamais entendu je crois.

Au début, elle restait de marbre. Et puis peu à peu, elle craqua. Elle tremblait, n'osait plus lever les yeux, me faire face, et un jour, ses larmes coulèrent. Et plus je la voyais qui pleurait, plus je m'obstinais. Je voulais savoir !

Elle resta muette. Et plus elle taisait son nom, plus je devenais fou.

Et comme je n'obtenais rien d'elle, j'essayai ensuite avec les autres. Ils y passèrent tous, sans exception. Mais aucun, bien sûr, n'était dans la confidence. Alors je traquai le moindre indice, la moindre miette qu'elle aurait pu laisser derrière elle. Une parole, une absence, un parchemin…

Mais j'avais à faire à Hermione Granger, et Merlin seul savait à quel point elle était intelligente, et dans ce cas, extrêmement rusée. Et dans toute mon enquête, je mis du temps à réaliser que ma réaction n'était pas la seule à laquelle elle dût faire face.

Chaque membre en allait de son propre commentaire. Mais elle affrontait chacun de leur regard, essuyait chacune de leur messes basses, la tête haute et l'allure digne.

Et plus je prêtais attention à ce qui se disait, plus j'observais son silence, plus j'en venais à une évidence monstrueuse. Un mangemort… Le père de cet enfant qui arrondissait toujours plus le ventre d'Hermione ne pouvait être qu'un mangemort… Et quand bien même je tentais de dédramatiser, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne pouvait s'agir qu'un d'un nom particulièrement déplaisant pour qu'elle le dissimule avec tant de soin.

Quand je lui fis part de mes doutes à ce sujet, ses larmes tarirent quelque peu. Elle me regarda de nouveau. D'une façon qu'aujourd'hui encore je ne peux définir. Elle me regarda longuement, avant de détourner les yeux, et laisser ses larmes glisser de nouveau.

Ce qu'il y avait de plus dur avec Hermione, c'est que même ses larmes étaient silencieuses.

Elle en arrivait au sixième mois, quand tout fut encore plus chamboulé. Quand je sombrai un peu plus dans mon désespoir teinté de folie, et que ses larmes redoublèrent.

Une fois encore, en mission, nous tombâmes sur des mangemorts. De vrais cette fois, des plus anciens ou des descendants des tous premiers fidèles, de ceux qui manient la baguette sans en avoir besoin et usent de la Magie Noire comme s'il s'agissait de banals sorts domestiques.

Et sans le savoir, ils le touchèrent… Harry, notre pilier, notre espoir, notre chef, tombé.

Les pleurs des autres accompagnèrent ceux d'Hermione. Je revois Ginny, anéantie, plus que tout autre -si l'on omettait Hermione déjà effondrée par sa situation- et tous les membres de l'ordre défiler au chevet du Survivant qui gisait inconscient. Il n'était pas mort, mais plus vraiment vivant. Seuls les faibles battements de son cœur, qu'il fallait vouloir trouver pour les déceler, trahissaient son coma. Du reste, il était mort. Il ne bougeait pas, ne respirait pas. On avait beau tenter tous les sorts pour fouiller son esprit, ses pensées, seul le silence répondait. Aucun sort, aucune potion, aucun remède ne parvint à le faire bouger. Pas une seule réaction. Nous ne savions pas par où chercher. Personne ne put révéler la cause du mal, mettre un nom sur le sort, la malédiction qui nous frappait tous.

Hermione s'attela à la tâche. Elle cherchait désespérément, partout, n'importe quoi, autant que sa condition le lui permettait. Elle consultait des ouvrages si sombres et dangereux que même Maugrey lui déconseillait de s'en approcher. Si Dumbledore avait été là…

Mais nous n'avions pas Dumbledore, et nous n'avions plus Harry. Alors nous tentions de mener la Résistance comme avant, pour ne surtout pas éveiller le moindre soupçon chez l'ennemi.

Les jours défilèrent. Puis les semaines. Et l'espoir de voir notre héros sur pied s'éloignait chaque seconde un peu plus. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'Espoir à vrai dire.

Avec la chute du Survivant, la situation d'Hermione était passée un peu plus inaperçue. Je ne la harcelais plus et elle n'avait jamais été plus silencieuse. Je la voyais toujours pleurer, quand elle pensait que personne ne regardait, que personne ne se souciait plus d'elle, quand elle se croyait cachée, à l'abri de tous.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à la regarder. L'enfant grandissait. Elle était seule et il le serait aussi. Il n'était pas encore né qu'il était déjà rejeté. Au fond de moi, j'avais pitié, mais j'étais bien trop blessé pour regarder sa peine. Je préférais me focaliser uniquement sur la mienne.

Et puis un jour, son silence se brisa. J'entendis son cri, blêmissant, avant de me précipiter dans sa chambre. Elle avait perdu les eaux depuis longtemps, et les contractions qui la submergeaient depuis et ne cessaient d'augmenter, avaient fini par avoir raison de son mutisme. Je la regardais, souffrante, et je ne pouvais pas plus. Je m'enfuis, le temps qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Le temps qu'_il_ arrive. Lui, qui n'y était pour rien, mais que j'haïssais presque.

A mon retour des heures plus tard, Hermione était toujours dans sa chambre, aux soins de quelques femmes de l'ordre qui l'assistaient. Ginny, était assise par terre, devant la porte, les yeux dans le vide. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et nous attendîmes.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur Maman, je me relevai d'un bond, livide, anxieux, totalement perdu.

Quelques minutes de plus et nous nous retrouvions tous autour du lit d'Hermione, épuisée, les joues baignées de larmes et les yeux cernés de noir, tenant sur son sein un nourrisson.

Je le regardai, obsédé. Ce petit être qui était une partie de mon Hermione et qui me l'enlevait maintenant un peu plus encore. Et toujours la même question qui m'assaillait, me remplissait la tête, et qui je suis sûr taraudait tout le monde dans la pièce… De qui, _qui_, était-ce le fils ?

Il aurait pu grandir, et finir par ressembler à un homme, un inconnu peut-être, que l'on aurait tous tenté d'identifier. Mais il se contenta d'ouvrir, à peine, les yeux. Et la question n'eut plus lieu d'être, alors que nous apercevions tous deux petites billes à l'éclat saisissant.

Deux petites billes à l'éclat d'un émeraude flagrant. Un émeraude que nous rêvions alors tous de revoir un jour.

Et ça faisait mal. Ça faisait encore plus mal.


End file.
